The present invention relates to semiconductor probe apparatus, and in particular, to probe apparatus having low leakage over a wide range of temperature and method of making such an apparatus.
Probe cards and assemblies are used to make electrical contact with the pads of a semiconductor device during wafer sort testing. Probe cards are typically fabricated from a FR-4 PCB (Printed Circuit Board) having metalized fingers which allow a probe ring to be attached. The probe ring supports a pattern of probes aligned and angled to make contact with the pads of the specific semiconductor device. The other end of the probes may protrude out of the probe ring so that the ends may be soldered onto the fingers of the probe card. Having well aligned probes provides for consistent electrical and mechanical contact with the semiconductor device. Inconsistent contact alignment and force may result when temperature (e.g. hot chuck) testing above 100° C. or over a large temperature range. Temperature testing may reduce the life of the probe card.
Smaller semiconductor structures with higher performance have driven probe card technologies to their limits in performance and reliability. Higher frequency devices require less leakage, and the smaller footprint requires more precise probe alignment. Temperature testing of these high performance devices may result in inconsistent probing and inaccurate measurements. In many applications the probe card described above may be incapable of providing the low leakage stable contact required for temperature testing.
Thus, there is a need for improved probe apparatus. The present invention solves these and other problems by providing high temperature-low leakage probe apparatus and method of making same.